Νήσοι Ινδονησίας
Νήσοι Ινδονησίας Islands of Indonesia thumb|300px| [[Ινδονησία ]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος νήσων της Ινδονησίας. Εισαγωγή This is a list of islands of Indonesia. Indonesia comprises 17,000 islands Based on "Seminar Nasional Penetapan Nama Pulau-pulau Kecil Dalam Presektif Sejarah or "National Seminary of Name For Little Islands From History Side", July 16 to 18 at Palembang, South Sumatra, Indonesia, now we know they have a new amount of the islands total, 8,844 that have been named according to estimates made by the Government of Indonesia, with 922 of those permanemtly inhabited. The country extends from adjacent the Malay Peninsula in its west and into Melanesia in its east. According to a 2002 survey by National Institute of Aeronautics and Space (LAPAN), Indonesia has 18,306 islands. Counting tidal islands (periodically submerged) doubles the island figure, and many islands have no name or share names, all of which makes tabulation very confusing even to the government of Indonesia. Management of the islands sometimes includes a regency which covers a small island chain. On September 21, 2007, an 8.4 earthquake struck Sumatra near South Pagai Island, producing a cluster of six small new islands, and enlarging others by uplift.Southern Sumatra Earthquake in 2007, coastal change, GSI A large portion of Indonesia is seismically active; the number, size, and shape of islands continues to evolve. Κύριες Νήσοι * Greater Sunda Islands ** Borneo — divided between Indonesian Kalimantan, Brunei, and Malaysia's states of Sabah and Sarawak ** Java (formerly Jawa Dwipa) ** Sumatra (formerly Swarna Dwipa) ** Sulawesi (formerly Celebes) * New Guinea — divided between Indonesian provinces of Papua and West Papua and the independent nation of Papua New Guinea Δευτερεύοντες Νήσοι Java Province of Banten * Sangiang Νήσος Province of DKI Jakarta * Ινδονησιακές Χίλιες Νήσοι (Thousand Islands) archipelago (Kepulauan Seribu) 105 islands. Only 11 islands are inhabited. Province of Central Java * Karimun-Jawa Νήσος * Nusa-Kambangan Νήσος - prison island Province of East Java * Bawean Νήσοι archipelago (kepulauan Bawean) * Kangean Νήσοι archipelago (kepulauan Kangean) * Madura Νήσος * Raas Νήσος * Raja Νήσος Sumatra Province of Aceh, 119 islands * Banyak Νήσοι archipelago (kepulauan Banyak), 99 islands ** Balai Νήσος ** Tuangku Νήσος * Lasia Νήσος * Weh Νήσος * Simeulue Νήσος Province of North Sumatra, 419 islands *Nias Νήσοι archipelago (Kepulauan Nias) * Hinako Νήσοι archipelago (Kepulauan Hinako) * Batu Νήσοι (Batu archipelago) (formerly Batoe Eilanden), 51 islands * Berhala Νήσος on the Strait of Malacca * Jake Νήσος * Lego Νήσος * Makole Νήσος * Masa Νήσος * Samosir Νήσος island on Lake Toba Province of West Sumatra * Mentawai Νήσοι ** Siberut Νήσος ** Sipura Νήσος (Pulau Sipora) ** Pagai Βόρεια Νήσος ** Pagai Νότια Νήσος * Pasumpahan Νήσος Province of Lampung * Child of Krakatoa (Pulau Anak Krakatau) Province of Riau * Rupat Νήσος * Bengkalis Νήσος * Padang Νήσος * Rangsang Νήσος * Tebing-Tinggi Νήσος * Basu Νήσος 'Province of Riau Islands', about 3,200 islands * Natuna Νήσοι archipelago (Kepulauan Natuna) ** Natuna Νότιοι Νήσοι archipelago ** Anambas Νήσοι archipelago ** Natuna-Besar Νήσοι archipelago ** Tambelan Νήσοι archipelago *** Badas Νήσοι archipelago * Riau Νήσοι Archipelago ** Batam Νήσος ** Bunguran Νήσος ** Bintan Νήσος ** Bulan Νήσος ** Galang Νήσος ** Karimun Νήσος ** Kundur Νήσος ** Rempang Νήσος * Lingga Νήσοι ** Lingga Νήσος with nearby islands: ** Singkep Νήσος with nearby islands: Province of Bangka-Belitung Islands * Bangka Νήσος * Belitung Νήσος Kalimantan Province of East Kalimantan * Derawan Νήσοι ** Kakaban Νήσος ** Bunaka Νήσος * Balabalagan Νήσοι * Bunyu Νήσος * Sebatik Νήσος * Tarakan Νήσος Province of South Kalimantan * Laut Kecil Νήσοι * Laut Νήσος * Sebuku Νήσος Province of Central Kalimantan Province of West Kalimantan * Karimata Νήσοι ** Karimata Νήσος * Bawal Νήσος * Galam Νήσος * Maya-Karimata Νήσος also just "Maya" Sulawesi Province of North Sulawesi * Talaud Νήσοι ** Karakelong Νήσος * Sangihe Νήσοι ** Sangir-Besar Νήσος, aka Sangir Island ** Siau Νήσος * Karakaralong Νήσοι Province of Central Sulawesi * Togian Νήσοι ** Togian Νήσος * Banggai Νήσοι ** Peleng Νήσος ** Banggai Νήσος ** Bowokan Νήσοι (aka Treko) Province of South Sulawesi * Pabbiring Νήσοι * Sabalana Νήσοι * Tengah Νήσοι * Selayar Νήσοι ** Selayar Νήσος * Takabonerate Νήσοι Province of Southeast Sulawesi * Tukangbesi Νήσοι ** Wakatobi Νήσος ** Wangiwangi Νήσος, * Wowoni Νήσος * Buton Νήσος * Muna Νήσος * Kabaena Νήσος Lesser Sunda Islands Province of Bali * Bali Νήσος * Nusa Penida Νήσος Province of West Nusa Tenggara * Lombok Νήσος * Sumbawa Νήσος * Sangeang Νήσος * Moyo Νήσος Province of East Nusa Tenggara * Alor Νήσοι (Archipelago) (kepulauan Alor), 14 islands + 1 (E.Timor) ** Alor Νήσος ** Kepa Νήσος ** Pantar Νήσος * Flores Νήσος * Komodo Νήσος * Palu Νήσος aka Palu'e * Rinca Νήσος * Rote Νήσος * Savu Νήσοι (Savu Islands) * Solor Νήσοι (Archipelago) ** Adonara Νήσος ** Lembata Νήσος (Lomblen) ** Solor Νήσος * Sumba Νήσος * Timor Νήσος—divided between Indonesian West Timor and the independent nation of East Timor Maluku Province of Maluku *Buru Νήσος *Seram Νήσος **Ambon Νήσος (Amboyna) **Saparua Νήσος *Gorong Νήσοι (archipelago) *Watubela Νήσοι archipelago *Banda Νήσοι *Tayandu Νήσοι (also Tayahad) *Kai Νήσοι *Aru Νήσοι archipelago ** Enu Νήσος ** Kobroor Νήσος ** Maikoor Νήσος ** Trangan Νήσος ** Wokam Νήσος *Tanimbar Νήσοι archipelago **Selaru Νήσος **Yamdena Νήσος *Babar Νήσοι archipelago *Barat Daya Νήσοι **Damar Νήσος **Romang Νήσος **Wetar Νήσος *Leti Νήσοι archipelago Small volcanic islands in the Banda Sea The province of North Maluku *Halmahera Νήσος, with nearby islands: **Machian Νήσος (Pulau Makian) **Morotai Νήσος **Ternate Νήσος **Tidore Νήσος *Bacan Νήσος *Morotai Νήσος *Widi Νήσοι archipelago *Obi Νήσοι *Sula Νήσοι New Guinea Islands on the west of the main New Guinea island Province of West Papua 610 islands, 35 inhabited North of New Guinea Island: *Asia Νήσοι archipelago (kepulauan Asia) **Fani Νήσος **Igin Νήσος **Miarin Νήσος *Ayu Νήσοι archipelago (kepulauan Ayu) *Mapia Νήσοι north of Cenderawaish Bay ** Bras Νήσος ** Pegun Νήσος *Bantang Νήσος (Batangpele), with nearby islands: **Minyahun Νήσος **Penemu Νήσος **Yar Νήσος *Kabu Νήσοι (kepulauan Kabu) *Kalis Νήσοι (kepulauan Kalis) *Mansuar Νήσος, with nearby islands: **Kri Νήσος *Raja-Ampat Νήσοι archipelago (kepulauan Raja Ampat or Four Kings archipelago): over 1500 islands **Batanta Νήσος ** Gag Νήσος **Fam Νήσος (kepulauan Fam) **Boo Νήσος **Misool Νήσος with nearby islands: ***Babi Νήσος ***Daram Νήσος ***Ketimkerio Νήσος ***Polee Νήσος ***Wagmab Νήσος ***Walib Νήσος ***Warakaraket Νήσος/Warakaget **Nusela Νήσοι (kepulauan Nusela) **Rombombo Νήσοι (kepulauan Rombombo) - near Sorong *** Doom Νήσος *** Kabra Νήσος *** Tsiof Νήσος **Selawati Νήσος **Waigeo Νήσος ***Gam Νήσος ***Kawe Νήσος ***Me Νήσος ***Uranie Νήσος ***Wayag Νήσος ***Yeben Νήσος ***Kofiau Νήσος *Sariga Νήσοι (kepulauan Sariga) **Selawati Νήσος, nearby islands: **Batanta Νήσος ***Igiem Νήσος ***Jefman Νήσος/Yefman ***Warir Νήσος **Sayang Νήσος **Su Νήσοι (kepulauan Su) *Wai Νήσος (on the strait of Dampier) * Segaf Νήσοι, due south of Misool. * Valse-Pisang Νήσοι, due east of Misool. Other islands in West Papua Province: within Cenderawasih Bay: *Auri Νήσοι archipelago (kepulauan Auri) *Meos-Waar Νήσος *Rumberpon Νήσος *Roon Νήσος *Meos-Angra Νήσος in Sebakor Bay: *Karas Νήσος *Semai Νήσος in Kamrau Bay: *Adi Νήσος (in Kaimana regency) *Aduma Νήσος Others: *Sabuda Νήσος (near Fatagar Tuting cape) 'Province of Papua': * Biak Νήσοι (kepulauan Biak aka Schouten archipelago): ** Biak Νήσος ** Padaido Νήσοι (kepulauan Padaido) ** Numfor Νήσος ** Yapen Νήσος ** Mios-Num Νήσος ** Kaipuri Νήσος ** Supiori Νήσος * Kumamba Νήσοι (Kepulauan Kumamba) * Podena Νήσοι (Kep Podena) * Moor Νήσοι archipelago (kepulauan Moor) in Cenderawasih Bay * Komoran Νήσος * Yos Sudarso Νήσος (Dolak, Kimaam, and formerly Frederik-Hendrik Island) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ινδονησία *[[]] Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *